pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kittyfire
Hi, welcome to Phineas and Ferb Fanon! Thanks for your edit to the Carl the Intern page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Phin68 (Talk) 15:12, 28 July 2009 So cute! Omg what a cute character! keep it up! can't wait to see more! Great job! ~Disneygirl94 P.S If you need any help, I would be happy to help you! :Wow thanks! I was just bored, so I decided to make her. I have more pictures that I'll be putting up soon. Thanks! --Kittyfire 20:05, September 8, 2009 (UTC) :D Your very welcome! great new pics, I might add. ~Disneygirl94 I love it! I like your Lana girl. She's cute. Can't wait to see more. I'm wondering...can I draw a picture of Lana? She will be cute girl with long brown hair I think (cuz Lawrence's hair is brown). If you still like the golden hair that'll be fine. I will not change her outfit. Red really suits her well. Thank you :). --PerryPerry 06:09, September 11, 2009 (UTC) :Sure you can draw pics of her. I'd like to keep the golden hair because in her profile, it states that she bears no resemblence to her brother or father. Glad you appreciate my character! I'll update on the story and her soon. --Kittyfire 20:11, September 12, 2009 (UTC) Great! thanks a lot! She's almost finish. --PerryPerry 01:16, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Awesome! I can't wait to see how you drew her! =) --Kittyfire 01:18, September 27, 2009 (UTC) No prob! Thanks - --PerryPerry 10:04, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Lana Ok here she is (sorry I didn't have time to color and rotate the pic) --PerryPerry 16:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :Wow, she looks amazing! I love how you put those flowers in her hair. That's what she looks like if she's building and stuff. Amazing! -Kittyfire 18:26, September 27, 2009 (UTC) I'm glad you like her. Those flowers, I think they look more like shoelaces... I may color her then you can put her pic on her profile. Oh I've comment on your story. Check out your story's talk page.--PerryPerry 05:13, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Here is another pic of Lana. I did it on Paint. --PerryPerry 11:09, September 28, 2009 (UTC) :OMG, awesome! So cute! -Kittyfire 21:18, September 28, 2009 (UTC) ::You also have my permission to put those pictures in her gallery. =) -Kittyfire 21:26, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks ya! --PerryPerry 06:00, September 29, 2009 (UTC) I did...... Hey! just wanted to say I added info about Lana in Emily Kinney's Infobox! :D ~Disneygirl :Awesome! Wow, my character's getting bigger by the minute! Hooray! -Kittyfire 22:44, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Actually.............she is! lol I really love lana!I mean, your story is soooooo well written and I am really excited to read more! it was such a clever idea! I felt I needed to add her in the infobox cause well, she IS ferb's sister...well on fanon wiki she is anyway... ~DIsneygirl :Yeah, and I must say back, I love your character, Emily! You draw so well! I'm thinking of putting my drawings of P&F characters up soon. I just randomly thought 1 day "If Phineas has Candace as an older sister, why shouldn't Ferb have a younger sister?" It's never been done before, so, why not now? Thanks! -Kittyfire 22:59, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Aw thank you! Aw thanks! that means a lot! and Your welcome! no seriously, I LOVE LOVE LOVE lana..oh your going to put more drawings up? COOL! I might be doing more Emily.....hard to think though.. ~Disneygirl Drawings? Cool! I'll do more about future kids. I like them (I like Amanda as much as I like Candace). What about Lana in the future? What will she be like? --PerryPerry 06:31, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :You know, I haven't really thought about Lana in the future yet. That's a project I'll have to start working on! Thanks for the inspiration! ;D -Kittyfire 22:22, October 2, 2009 (UTC) THey are great! awesome job! :D ~Disneygirl :Thanks! That means a lot! The only critisism I got on them was from my friends and family, but that's not good enough. Coming from you, it's extra special! Thanks! -Kittyfire 01:22, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Why, your ver welcome! glad to be of help! ~Disneygirl WAIT A SECOND! WAIT A SECOND! YOU ARE NIKKI STARZ ON FANFICTION????? OMG I have read like all of your stories and I love them! I had no idea it was u! I swear I have read all the stories and they are sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo well written! I CAN"T BELIEVE I AM TALKIN TO YOU! AHAHHAHAHAHHAHAAHA!!!! ~Disneygirl :Lol, yeah, it's me. Thanks for the appreciation! What's your favorite story? =) -Kittyfire 22:20, October 3, 2009 (UTC) cool I see that you followed the instruction. Pretty cool. I was following the instruction when I realized that if I continue to do that, my drawings will be all the same. So I started to draw scenes from the show. But anyway, great work. Really. Isabella is good. She was one of the most difficult characters to draw, but you'll get use to her. Oh, you are on fanfiction? I am too, but I'm a newbie there. I've read your work. And thank you for supporting my nomination on the PnF wiki. Cheers, --PerryPerry 05:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) :Yeah, I did the instructions. I just looked at a picture of Isabella and did the best I could. I swear, I was getting mad after a while. Can't wait to see what you'll bring to FanFiction. You're welcome for the nomination! ;D -Kittyfire 22:21, October 3, 2009 (UTC)